Generally, when using a peripheral device such as a printer by use of an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, a device driver (in the case of a printer, a printer driver) specifically adapted to the peripheral device must be used. Therefore, when a plurality of printers is used in a conventional configuration, a printer driver must be included for use in relation to for each printer unit. Consequently, on each such occasion, a user is forced to execute a cumbersome installation operation including steps such as checking an IP address and then searching for a complying printer driver.
In recent years, research has progressed in relation to a “virtual printer driver” that is a common-use printer driver that can be used without reference to a printer type. For example, Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of printing by selection of a network printer that can execute output after a print command is given from an application to a virtual printer driver. This method enables use of all printers that comply with the virtual printer driver simply by merely including in advance a virtual printer driver in the information processing apparatus.